Talk dirty to me
by HuntingbirdCookies
Summary: Grant's on a mission and Skye's determined to make him squirm. Wrote for Skyeward month. Rated T for sexual references and euthanisms.


**AN: Hey, so I've decided to write this for Skyeward month- my sister finally convinced me to write for it, to get back in the swing of fanfiction. Hope you like it- wrote in in just under an hour.**

* * *

 _ **Week two, day three: Dirty talk.**_

* * *

There was a draft on the back of his neck.

It was like a light tickle from a feather duster, brushing against the skin. Grant is watching his target—a mexican man in his late twenties who, depsite his bright hawaiian top, was a very a dangerous man. Grant— _SHIELD_ —had been tracking this man for months, and now Grant's got the orders to detain him. They finally had enough evidence to hold him and now SHIELD wants him.

That's how, Grant is sitting in an abandoned motel room—if you can even call it a _room—_ with his gun posed at the man. He's at the window, staring at the man below him with narrowed eyes. He's talking to someone and Grant doesn't like it. He's waiting for the perfect moment to shoot him, shoot them both.

There's another window in the motel room. It's stuck at a half open point, maybe it's a good thing depending there's a rather pungent smell in the air. The breeze is coming from there, hitting Grant directly on the neck, the only bit of skin really showing. However, the draft is not the thing that is sending hair-on-edge shivers down his spine. No, that's due to the pretty hacker girl at the other end of his ear piece who finds teasing him hilarious. (It's not, Skye, it's just not.)

"You run your hand down the," The hacktivist pauses for _'dramatic'_ effects. _"Shaft,_ feeling it's _every_ nook and _cranny."_ Skye whispers down his ear piece in a extremely sexual voice. She's been at this for at least five minutes and Grant Ward is not amused.

"Your breath becomes heavy as you realise…" She pauses again, making a small groaning effect and Grant has to tell himself it is not affecting him over and over.

"…It's not an ordainary gun, it's a…" There she goes stopping again, as she makes her breath delibrately heavy and Grant wonders if she would do that after a… _workout_ with him.

"It's a _Rifle."_ She finishes. In no way is the word rifle even close to a sexual expression but in her low, sexy tone, it could've been. Grant tries to focus on the hawaiian shirted guy, but he can't, not with Skye whispering down his ear.

"Would you cut that out already!" He snaps at her, his hands shaking as he tries to banish all thoughts of Skye out of his mind. He hears Skye's gleeful laugh.

"So, the robot does have a heart or rather a—" Grant decides to cut her off before she goes any futher. _(And before his face gets any redder)._

"It's not that." Grant pauses, cringing. "I mean, I do have a.. _you know,_ but you not affecting me. You're just being a pest. It's like having a bug by my ear." He quickly corrects himself before she starts teasing.

"Face it, robo, you like it when _I talk like this."_ Skye's voice gets so low and husky at the end, Grant has to bite his lip so he doesn't let out a groan. Now _that_ would be something to turn red about.

"Please. You're like an amateur at it. I've heard far more sexier voices than that before." _Liar, liar._ Grant steadies his gun again, pretty sure he's witnessing a deal. He needs to act fast, shoot the both of them before it's too late.

"Ooh, burn!" Grant frowns. She doesn't sound as offended as she should've. In fact, she sounds… _happy?_

"So, you've done it before? With who? What's their names? How reccently did you do it? Come on, spill the beans, T-1000." Grant can just picture her right now, excitedly crossing her arms on the table as she leans forward, licking her lips like she always does when she wants to hear juicy gossip. Grant sighs. What he'd do to kiss them lips… _Get_ _a_ _grip on yourself._

"Of course I've done it before! And we're not discussing my love life, okay?" He says defensively.

"Fine." There's a pause. _"You lick your lips in anticipation, as you move you're hands slowly._ " She's back at it, whispering at him in that ever-so-husky voice of hers. Grant would love to say he's not affected, but he really, _really_ is.

Grant looks at the scene playing out in front of him. His target is shoving something underneath the loose shirt. Grants needs to act and he needs to do it now.

 _"Your fingers move towards the trigger,"_ Grant cringes as his fingers do, indeed, go on the trigger, pulling it back as he aims, ignoring the tightness he feels. He's pretty sure he's a dark red right now and Grant's grateful May isn't on this mission with him like she was going to be—thank god for Fitz and he's lack of knowledge on how to shoot at a target (And not May).

 _"You pull it back, you're close. So close."_ Skye pauses and Grant takes that oppuntunity to shoot at his target—no distractions.

 _"Close to shooting your bullets **everywhere."**_ Skye finishes, as Grant can't help but choke, jolting his gun. He hears glass shatter from where his bullet hit into a window across the street. His target and his friend looks around, before scampering away.

Grant holds his ear piece. "You're _so_ dead, Skye." He growls at her.

::

Coulson stands before Grant, his arms crossed. Skye stands next to him, a serious look upon her face. However, Grant sees the little twinkle in her eye that shows him that all she really wants to do is laugh.

"What happened out there?" Coulson demands, his tone drained of any joking. "You," He looks at Grant. "Were meant to detain him and you," He looks at Skye. "Was on the comms. So, do you want to tell me what the hell happened?" Coulson looks sternly at them.

Skye looks up to Grant, guilt in her eyes. Coulson knows something is up, and he knows—well, suspects—that it all whittles down to Skye. It always whittles down to Skye.

"You see, AC, it was—" Skye begins.

"It was me." Grant quickly interrupts. "I lost my balance, jerked my arm." Grant explains. Coulson looks doubtfully at him.

"You mean you, Grant Ward, lost your balance?" Coulson questions, raising an eyebrow. Grant nods and Coulson's eyes flicker to Skye. "That's the reason you missed?" Coulson asks.

"Yeah." Grant pauses. "A draft distracted me." He lies, looking down at Skye, a slight smile on his face. They exchange a look of understanding. Coulson looks between them.

"That's the story you're going with?" He asks futher. Both of them nod togther.

"That's the story we're going with." Grant confirms. Coulson pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You know what, you're both dismissed. But we'll talk about this later, Ward." Coulson tells him. Grant nods.

"Of course, Sir. But my story won't change." Grant replies as he walks out the door. Coulson lifts up his eyebrow again but he doesn't make another comment.

When they get out his office, Skye grins up at Grant.

"I appreciate that." She says. He shrugs, feeling shy and like an awkard teenager all of a sudden.

"It's the least I can do. After all, you have enough black marks by your name, Rookie." Grant tries to play it off cool. He's not to sure it comes off that way.

"And you did doubt I could write a book." Skye adds on. Grants rolls his eyes as they begin to walk.

"I'm still standing by it. You did not win a writing contest when you were 14. You just didn't. And even so, if you did, writing 3000 words and a book is two very different things." He insists. Skye pouts at him and Grant won't lie, it's pretty cute.

"Well, if you hadn't of doubted me, I would've off talked dirty to you to prove my point I'm great at description and then you wouldn't got so hot under the collar and miss." Skye's voice is oozing with smugness.

"I did not get hot under the collar. You just said something vaguely funny." Grant denies.

 _"Sure."_ Skye doubts.

"I'll admit that you're semi-good at description, but you're crap at dirty talk and sexy voices." Grant argues. Skye scoffs.

 _"Please._ I live for dirty talk and sexy voices." Skye says. Grant stops in his walking, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Okay then, when was the last time you actually got laid? Because I can safely say for me, it was last week." Grant folds his arms across his chest. Skye looks down.

"Silence is all the answer I need." He grins at her, before walking off, no doubt leaving her red in the face. _Oh, how sweet is revenge?_

"Wait?" He hears Skye's call. "You got laid _last week?"_


End file.
